


Focus

by misbegotten



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get me another mojito, would ya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic challenge: Burn Notice, Sam, the stories I could tell

Focus? Hell yeah, Michael's got focus. Forget the whole burn notice thing -- I've been with him a lot over the years, and there's no one with his ability to concentrate on the task at hand, no matter what the hell is going on. There was this one time in Afghanistan, man we were running for our lives as usual and there's this arms dealer, see, who sent some crazy gun for hire after us. Well we were laying low, pretty sure we'd outrun him, and Mikey, he's going dow-- engaged in a task vital to the mission, when out of nowhere this guy bursts in and I'm scrambling for my gun because frankly, my attention was elsewhere, and Mike just cool as can be shoots the son of a bitch and keeps doing what he's doing.

Yeah, Mikey can focus. Hey, get me another mojito, would ya?


End file.
